Rosas en la Isla de Andrómeda
by damadevirgo666
Summary: Historia alternativa sobre la vida de Albiore de Cefeo.


**Rosas en la Isla de Andr****ómeda (Afrodita x Albiore)**

**Tragedia, deathfic**

**Disclaimer: los personajes nombrados de Saint Seiya pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y/o Toei Animation. Historia escrita sin ánimo de lucro.**

CAPITULO 1  
Shion, el Patriarca del Santuario de Atena había muerto recientemente y un hombre llamado Arlés, del que se decía que era su hermano menor, tomó su lugar.

Nadie sintió más su muerte que Mu de Aries, quien no pudiendo soportar el dolor que le causaba ver al malvado hombre que lo sustituyó y de quien secretamente pensaba que era el responsable por lo acontecido a su buen maestro, abandonó el recinto sagrado a pesar de la sentencia de muerte promulgada para todo aquel que osara marcharse sin permiso. El joven ariano conocía muy bien a Shion y éste nunca le había dicho que tuviera hermanos; el que los sirvientes del antiguo Patriarca hubieran fallecido o desaparecido al poco tiempo de su muerte le parecía una casualidad demasiado grande y no podía dejar de pensar en que ese hombre, cuyo rostro permanecía enmascarado, guardaba numerosos y terribles secretos. Aunque desconocía su verdadera identidad, Mu no tenía dudas con respecto a que era un impostor pero al no tener pruebas concretas decidió que el mejor curso de acción sería marcharse a Jamir.

El orden, la justicia y la paz que el viejo maestro había logrado establecer en aquel lugar en nombre de la diosa Atena parecían haberse disipado de la noche a la mañana. La opinión de los caballeros de oro estaba dividida: la mayoría aceptaba que el nuevo líder se comportara de la manera en que lo hacía pues como representante de la divinidad a la que veneraban y habían jurado obedecer, creían que tal era su derecho. El caballero Aioros de Sagitario había sido ejecutado como traidor, dejando a su joven hermano, Aioria de Leo, completamente aislado, a merced de las burlas y la desconfianza de los demás.

Un tiempo antes de que la reencarnación de Atena volviera a hacer su aparición y desafiar al supuesto líder del Santuario para reclamar la autoridad sobre sus caballeros, Arlés, sediento de poder, desarrolló un plan maquiavélico destinado a arrebatar el poder de una vez por todas a la diosa y dominar el mundo mediante el terror y la fuerza. Para llevarlo a cabo le hacía falta la ayuda de todos los caballeros, pero aunque muchos habían renegado de la diosa, había quienes también creían que la justicia verdadera algún día triunfaría. Entretanto numerosas guerras se desencadenaron en los cinco continentes, conflictos que se cobraron la sangre de miles de personas inocentes.

Entre los llamados al combate había un caballero de plata, Albiore de Cefeo, que vivía en una remota isla en la costa africana. Era un caballero muy poderoso, de quien su maestro había notado su gran potencial como entrenador de postulantes a caballeros pues su nivel de cosmos estaba muy por encima del de un caballero de plata normal. Era un hombre de carácter pacífico, noble de corazón, pero increíblemente estricto con sus alumnos y que castigaba duramente la falta de disciplina y aplicación. No obstante, todos sus alumnos sin excepción sentían un gran aprecio por él pues sabían que podían tenerle total confianza si les surgía algún problema.

Su destino fue la Isla de Andrómeda, un islote desolado en medio del océano, rodeado de otras pequeñas islas a corta distancia que también él y sus alumnos usaban como lugar de vivienda y entrenamiento. A pesar de que apenas una milla marina como máximo separaba cada isla, debían tener cuidado y sólo podían cruzar a ciertas horas pues las corrientes eran muy traicioneras. Las temperaturas reinantes eran extremas, de día, el calor era verdaderamente insoportable, con el termómetro siempre marcando por encima de cuarenta grados centígrados y por la noche, la temperatura descendía súbitamente a varios grados bajo cero. Además, crecía muy poca vegetación y la comida era escasa; por eso, de no haber sido por las raciones que les llegaban cada semana en barco la supervivencia de Albiore y sus alumnos hubiera sido prácticamente imposible.

Entre sus alumnos se encontraba Shun de Andrómeda. Albiore le entrenaba duramente al igual que a los otros pero se aseguró de que June (la postulante a la armadura del Camaleón) hiciese amistad con él porque Shun era un caballero muy inusual ya que detestaba la violencia y no le gustaba pelear, ni siquiera en las prácticas. No obstante, un tiempo más tarde, se distinguió por ser uno de los caballeros de bronce que ayudó a derrotar a los de oro que estaban en contra de su diosa.

En aquella época, gracias al apoyo de su maestro y su amiga, Shun ganó por derecho propio el vestir la armadura de Andrómeda; inusualmente no ocurrió mediante un combate contra otro pupilo, sino realizando una terrible prueba llamada "el sacrificio de Andrómeda", en la que el joven fue encadenado a unas rocas en medio del mar. La armadura únicamente sería suya si lograba liberarse de las cadenas que lo amarraban y ponerse a salvo antes de que las corrientes lo arrastraran o pereciera ahogado al subir la marea. El muchacho logró pasar con éxito la terrible tarea, que era ni más ni menos que un reenacto de una historia de la mitología griega. Se decía que las cadenas incorporadas a la armadura eran parte de las que habían sujetado a las rocas a la princesa de la leyenda. Otros dos caballeros tenían las porciones restantes: Spika de Cassiopea y Albiore de Cefeo, quizás porque ambas armaduras representaban a los padres de aquel personaje legendario.

Ya desde hacía algún tiempo Albiore recelaba de las intenciones del nuevo Patriarca y se consideraba afortunado que su lugar de entrenamiento estuviera tan aislado pues sabía (de tanto en tanto llegaban noticias del mundo exterior) que varios caballeros de plata habían sido ya convocados para presentarse en la Isla del Santuario, mostrar fidelidad al usurpador y cumplir las órdenes de exterminar a aquellos que se rebelaran contra él.  
El argentino ya había recibido varias misivas llamándolo a la lucha que hasta ahora había logrado ignorar, razonando que el líder de los caballeros tendría gente más que suficiente que cumpliera con sus órdenes y que no se fijaría en un simple caballero de plata como él. Sin embargo, el motivo principal era otro.

Albiore había jurado fidelidad a Atena y no podía creerse ni por un momento el que una diosa tan benevolente ordenara a su representante llevar a cabo tales masacres, sobretodo porque él había conocido a Shion en persona y el cambio de representante no podía haber sido más radical. Shion a pesar de ser un fuerte guerrero en la batalla, era un hombre bondadoso que siempre hacía todo lo posible por socorrer a aquellos que pedían su ayuda. Aunque había pensado en numerosas ocasiones ir al recinto sagrado y preguntarle directamente por qué dejaba que aquellas terribles calamidades ocurrieran, se lo pensó mejor cuando se enteró de lo ocurrido a su colega Cristal de la Aurora. La prudencia era la única opción con la que contaba y debido a que Arlés tenía además numerosos secuaces distribuidos por todo el planeta, decidió que lo mejor sería adoptar una posición neutral: no se opondría, pero tampoco le ayudaría.

Entretanto en los aposentos patriarcales del Santuario, Arlés esperaba impacientemente la llegada de uno de sus caballeros de oro, a quien iba a encomendar una importante pero muy delicada misión. Hasta entonces sus planes habían marchado sobre ruedas; el mundo estaba sujeto a su dominio de terror y maldad, ayudado por varios de los caballeros de plata que tenían tan pocos escrúpulos como él. Su mensaje a aquellos que habían osado o que siquiera pensaban en rebelarse era muy claro: "estás conmigo o contra mí"; su fanaticismo era tal que incluso aquellos que aún no se habían pronunciado públicamente serían considerados como traidores si no le apoyaban.  
Uno de sus objetivos principales era el de lograr que las doce armaduras doradas volvieran al Santuario, de las que nueve estaban ya allí. Las tres que faltaban eran la de Sagitario, que había desaparecido cuando Aioros huyó del recinto; otra pertenecía al antiguo alumno de Shion, que había abandonado el Santuario tras su muerte y se ocultaba en Jamir, su país natal y la restante, pertenecía al caballero de Libra, que residía en la región de los Cinco Picos, en China y que estaba al cargo de vigilar los sellos de los espectros de Hades.

El caballero de Cáncer fue despachado a China, el de Virgo a Jamir y a los de plata se les encomendó la tarea de recuperar la armadura del fallecido noveno guardián.

Su otro objetivo era el de subyugar a los caballeros de Atena sin excepción alguna, lo cual le estaba causando algunos quebraderos de cabeza pues cinco de los de bronce se rebelaron abiertamente contra él. Algunos de los de plata, como Cristal de la Aurora, también lo intentaron con desastrosos resultados.

El último superviviente de los caballeros neutrales era Albiore. El usurpador odiaba el que se negara a responder a sus misivas y siendo conocedor que este muchacho no era un caballero de plata ordinario pues su cosmos, técnicas y habilidades podían equipararse a las de uno de oro, no podía permitirse el lujo de enviar a cualquiera a despacharlo al otro mundo, debía ser uno de los doce quien llevara a cabo tal tarea.

CAPITULO 2  
Antes de que Milo llegara a su cita con el supuesto representante de la diosa Atena otro caballero de oro se le había adelantado. Afrodita de Piscis traía un fardito para Arlés: se trataba de un sobre que contenía las fotografías de unos islotes perdidos por el Océano Atlántico. Dichas imágenes habían sido tomadas desde el aire y ofrecían una enorme cantidad de detalle, mostrando todos los posibles escondrijos que allí habría, que en verdad no eran muchos.  
—Mi señor, tal como pedisteis —Piscis sonrió maléficamente, jugando con una pequeña rosa roja en su mano ante la atónita mirada del caballero de Escorpión que acababa de pasar por la puerta.

Arlés lo tomo ávidamente con la mano y sonrió bajo su máscara al ver las fotos. _Albiore está atrapado en ese inhóspito lugar y_ _completamente a mi merced _pensó el cruel líder.

—Buenas tardes, mi señor —dijo Milo acercándose al Patriarca y arrodillándose ante él —buenas tardes a ti también, Afrodita.  
—Buenas tardes, Milo —respondió el caballero del doceavo templo.  
—Afrodita de Piscis, tienes mi permiso para retirarte —espetó el Patriarca. No quería que Milo tuviera distracción alguna mientras le explicaba en qué consistiría su misión.

El ya mencionado guardián se retiró del recinto con una reverencia pues aunque no conocía los detalles exactos, se imaginaba el por qué Milo se encontraba en la sala entrevistándose con el Patriarca. Todo estaba en conexión con las fotos que acababa de dar a Arlés y siendo conocedor de la reputación que Milo tenía como asesino, Piscis dedujo que la misión del octavo guardián consistiría en eliminar al caballero que tiempo atrás consiguió humillarle como nadie hasta entonces lo había hecho y del que había jurado vengarse en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad. Se marchó hacia su templo evocando una serie de recuerdos que quería pero que al mismo tiempo, quizás por algún morboso motivo, no deseaba olvidar...

Un tiempo atrás, varios adolescentes se presentaron al Santuario a entrenar y entre ellos también había algunos a quienes investirían oficialmente como caballeros de plata antes de decidirse cual sería su destino final. En ese grupo había dos mujeres cuyos rostros, tal como demandaba la tradición, siempre aparecían cubiertos con una máscara cuando estaban en públicoy que obtuvieron la armadura del Aguila, y la de la Cobra respectivamente. Entre los hombres había dos jovenes hindús a quienes se asignó como maestro a Shaka de Virgo y también otro chico llamado Cristal de la Aurora, entrenado en Siberia por Camus de Acuario, a quien ofrecieron dos niños como pupilos: Izaak y Hyoga. Por último, se encontraba Albiore de Cefeo, de quien su antiguo maestro creía que tenía potencial para convertirse en un caballero de oro.

No obstante, la armadura de Tauro, la que correspondía a su signo zodiacal, ya tenía dueño. Por lo tanto, la candidatura de Albiore a aquel manto sagrado estaba fuera de toda cuestión. El argentino no se sintió mal por ello porque tuvo la oportunidad de conocer al segundo guardián, quien le ofreció hospedaje en la segunda casa durante el breve tiempo que permaneció en el Santuario. Se formó una opinión muy favorable acerca del brasileño, ya que le pareció un hombre bondadoso, honorable y un muy digno sucesor de Hagard de Tauro.

Albiore era una persona muy carismática y que poseía un gran atractivo físico que no pasaba desapercibido a los otros habitantes del Santuario, pero al ser aún menor de edad todos mantenían las distancias en cuanto a una posible relación íntima con él, al igual que él hacía; no obstante, cada regla tiene su excepción.  
Afrodita de Piscis se sintió inmediatamente atraído por la belleza tan varonil de aquel muchacho que contrastaba enormemente con la suya. Este caballero era bellísimo, aunque por su aspecto físico se le confundía a menudo con una muchacha. Aquella atracción llegó finalmente al punto de obsesión y llegó el momento en el que a Albiore no le quedó más remedio que enfrentarse con él en la casa de Tauro.

Tras una sesión de entrenamiento en el Coliseo, para regresar a la suya, Afrodita debía cruzar las otras casas a pie debido a la prohibición instaurada desde tiempo inmemorial por Atena acerca del uso del teletransporte en el Santuario. Al pasar por la de Tauro, notó la presencia del chico argentino y sus labios se curvaron en una maliciosa sonrisa causada por los lascivos pensamientos que le venían a la cabeza cada vez que lo veía. Aunque nunca había dado muestra alguna de interés y siempre repelía sus avances lo más diplomáticamente posible, para Afrodita aquello sólo representaba un juego y honestamente creía que únicamente se estaba haciendo de rogar.

Afrodita no pudo creer su suerte cuando logró encontrarlo siguiendo los rastros de su cosmoenergía y se le acercó con una magnífica rosa roja inofensiva en la mano mientras Albiore se vestía en el cuarto que Aldebarán le había asignado. Justo entonces tan sólo llevaba puestos un pantalón largo y sus botas, por lo cual, su magnífico torso y torneados brazos estaban al descubierto. Afrodita no podía apartar la vista de él porque se veía mucho más atractivo de lo que hasta ahora había imaginado en sus más recónditas fantasías y el encontrarlo así le parecía muchísimo más erótico y sensual que si lo hubiera hallado completamente desnudo. Afrodita era un ser muy refinado a quien le gustaba que se dejara algo para la imaginación.  
A pesar del fuerte deseo que le provocaba el encontrarlo en esta guisa, el caballero de Piscis era alguien muy experimentado en el arte de la seducción y aún poseía el suficiente autocontrol para no abalanzarse sobre el argentino. Las prisas y la crudeza no eran su estilo, él prefería jugar con su presa.

Sin pudor alguno, se acercó a Albiore y empezó a hablarle de cosas mundanas pero no podía evitar completamente que su mirada delatara mucho más de lo que deseaba revelar justo entonces y el rubio, que no tenía ni un pelo de tonto, sabía ya por experiencia que las intenciones del caballero de Piscis nunca habían sido exactamente muy caballerosas. Su incomodidad se intensificó puesto que estaban solos en la casa de Tauro; hasta entonces sus encuentros habían sido siempre en público y por eso, le había sido relativamente fácil repeler sus atenciones.

Esta vez las cosas no serían tan sencillas, pues este caballero de apariencia andrógina era uno de los guardianes de élite del Santuario y su vida podría correr un gravísimo peligro, aunque Albiore sabía que su cosmos era mucho más poderoso que el normal en un caballero de plata y la caja de su armadura estaba a mano. El guardián del doceavo templo sonrió maléficamente pues suponía lo que Albiore estaba pensando y podía percibir un ligero temor oculto que emanaba de su cosmos.

Después de unos minutos, sintiendo una inusual impaciencia, Afrodita decidió dejarse de jueguecitos y pasar a una acción más directa. Antes de que Albiore tuviera tiempo a terminar de vestirse o ponerse su armadura, Afrodita avanzó hacia él y lo tomó entre sus brazos, besándole con firmeza en los labios. No lo hacía crudamente, pero sí con la suficiente fuerza para que el muchacho no se pudiera escapar fácilmente. El argentino se sintió avasallado por aquel experto beso e incluso llegó a corresponder al mayor, pues éste comenzó a emanar un sutil perfume de rosas que le nublaba los sentidos.

Aquel primer beso le había sabido a gloria y únicamente se separó de Albiore por un momento porque tanto uno como otro se quedaron prácticamente sin respiración; mas aprovechando que Albiore estaba algo aturdido por el perfume de las rosas, Afrodita volvió a unir sus labios con los suyos. El segundo beso fue mucho más apasionado que el anterior ya que la lengua del caballero de Piscis comenzó a juguetear y se introdujo lentamente en su boca. El poder tocar aquel cuerpo semidesnudo lo envalentonó y dejó escapar unas risillas mientras acariciaba impúdicamente el torso y la espalda del caballero de Cefeo, quien parecía haber perdido la capacidad de reaccionar.

No obstante, al ver que se estaba dejando llevar por el hechizo de su fragancia de rosas y no había encontrado oposición alguna, cometió el error de confiar demasiado en sus poderes. Mientras lo besaba, sus caricias fueron subiendo de tono y sus manos se concentraban en acariciar su espalda hasta llegar a su trasero. Afrodita palpaba aquella zona por encima de la ropa mientras se deleitaba en ese jueguecito del gato y el ratón. Normalmente se tomaba su tiempo durante el preludio al acto sexual pero en esta ocasión, decidió que ya había esperado demasiado tiempo por este chico, así que, con gran impaciencia dirigió una mano a la entrepierna de Albiore. En su no muy humilde opinión, el muchacho estaba ya en el bote... y el pensar eso fue su mayor error porque le hizo bajar la guardia y dio tiempo a que parte del perfume que había saturado la habitación se dispersara.

Separó su cara de la del argentino y lo miró como si fuera un depredador a punto de devorar a su presa. Ante aquella mirada tan lasciva Albiore sintió que una voz interna le decía que debía parar inmediatamente sino quería perder el control de la situación, pero presa de aquel aroma, incluso el pensar racionalmente le costaba trabajo; sin embargo, debía hacer un esfuerzo. Afrodita le susurró al oído que el tratar de escaparse le sería completamente inútil puesto que su tecnica en pocos segundos lo tendría totalmente paralizado; en realidad aquella aserción no era enteramente cierta, tan sólo era un truco para hacer que el muchacho se doblegara a su voluntad más fácilmente. Albiore luchaba internamente por no dejarse avasallar de esa forma y la suerte se puso de su lado cuando oyó el ruido de unas pisadas fuertes que se iban acercando a la habitación, las cuales Afrodita también oyó.

El caballero de Piscis se giró un tanto sobresaltado y algo molesto al verse interrumpido, pero como aquel ruido tan sólo duró unos momentos, trató de volver a la carga. Además, el saber que corrían el riesgo de que los pillaran "in fraganti" le excitaba enormemente; Aldebarán seguramente se enfurecería, pero como los combates entre caballeros de oro estaban prohibidos y hasta entonces había permanecido en buenos terminos con el nuevo Patriarca, le importaba un ardite lo que pensara Tauro.

—No te resistas, querido mío —le dijo algo enfadado al ver que su plan estaba a punto de irse al traste, aunque en cierto modo fuera excitante el notar resistencia por parte del más joven— será mucho peor para ti si lo haces.

Apenas había acabado de pronunciar aquellas palabras cuando Albiore logró apartarse de él y rápidamente se dispuso a abrir la caja de su armadura. Afrodita trató de pararlo, pero ya era demasiado tarde porque Aldebarán estaba al otro lado de la puerta. El segundo guardián la golpeó un par de veces pues había oído la voz de Albiore y le preguntó si se encontraba bien. Afrodita lo miró con furia y le advirtió en voz muy baja que no dijera ni media palabra de lo que allí había ocurrido o que lo pasaría muy mal. El chico respondió que todo estaba en orden mientras se iba a abrirle la puerta.

Aldebarán se sorprendió un poco al ver a Afrodita en aquella habitación, particularmente al verlo salir tan alterado y que el aura de Albiore estuviera también agitada a pesar de que el muchacho tuviera una expresión serena en el suyo.  
Miró extrañado a ambos hombres pues presentía que algo serio había ocurrido; como el caballero de plata no soltaba prenda, decidió dejarlo estar, mas no sin antes advertirle que tratara de no volver a cruzarse por el camino del caballero de Piscis pues solía ser muy rencoroso con quienquiera que lo ofendiera.

El doceavo guardián se fue hacia la salida tras apenas haber pronunciado las palabras justas de saludo a su compañero de armas, mientras que entre dientes murmuraba insultos contra el protector de la segunda casa por haberle "chafado la diversión". El haberse visto rechazado por un caballero de rango inferior al suyo que rehusaba rendirse a su belleza y otros encantos, le pareció una experiencia increíblemente humillante, por la cual juró vengarse algún día.

CAPITULO 3  
El caballero de Escorpión miró aquellas fotografías con un deje de tristeza, viendo la del de plata no pudo evitar pensar en lo hermoso que era aquel hombre y que sería una lástima tener que acabar con él, pero al haberse rebelado contra el Patriarca se veía sin otra salida. El ver a Afrodita le dio un mayor vuelco al corazón, pues no entendía muy bien a qué se debía la presencia del doceavo guardián en lo que se suponía que debía haber sido una audiencia privada con el Patriarca.  
Milo sospechaba que había algo más detrás del simplemente traer aquellas imágenes pues recordó haber oído rumores acerca de un incidente ocurrido en el Santuario un tiempo atrás. No obstante, no dio demasiada importancia al asunto y se puso en camino dispuesto a cumplir con la misión que se le había encomendado. Tan concentrado estaba en aquellos pensamientos que no había notado que alguien lo seguía muy de cerca.

_Escorpión, no te voy a dejar desprotegido. El caballero con el que te enfrentarás es mucho más poderoso de lo que crees y me interesa que regreses con vida_

El ataque a la isla fue repentino, los muchachos que allí habitaban no tuvieron tiempo de defenderse de aquellos ataques a la velocidad de la luz y la mayoría murieron casi instantáneamente o resultaron gravemente heridos antes de que Albiore pudiera asistirlos. Apenas tuvieron tiempo para ver una figura vestida en una armadura dorada y cuando su maestro llegó al lugar donde la conmoción había sido causada, se halló frente a frente con uno de los doce guardianes de élite del Santuario.

—¿Quién eres y a qué vienes aquí? —le preguntó llevado por el deseo de conocer la identidad de su oponente.  
—Ja, ja, ja,... ¿a qué vengo aquí?. Bien puedes verlo, ¡a eliminar a los traidores al Santuario de Atena! —contestó señalando a los muchachos caídos y se presentó en un tono burlón de voz —soy Milo, caballero de oro de Escorpión. Saludos, Albiore de Cefeo.  
—Y para enfrentarte a mí tenías que eliminar primero a los chicos, ¿verdad? —respondió indignado.  
—Tú eres su maestro, por lo tanto... —contestó encogiendo sus hombros en señal de indiferencia.  
—¡Ellos no eran responsables por mi decisión! —le interrumpió furioso.  
—¡Ya basta! Eres un traidor y ya sabes la pena que espera a los traidores.

En vista de que aquel caballero no tenía intención alguna de escuchar sus motivos por no haber respondido afirmativamente al llamado del Patriarca, a Albiore no le quedó otro remedio que comenzar a combatir. Tuvo que usar su enorme fuerza de voluntad para suprimir la furia interior que lo abatía al ver caídos a sus jóvenes pupilos y rogaba fervientemente que aquellos que siguieran vivos lograran escapar de aquel lugar infernal .  
La lucha entre ambos era encarnizada porque había demasiado en juego por ambas partes como para permitirse el lujo de caer derrotados: por un lado, Albiore era consciente de que sus posibilidades de supervivencia eran escasas porque nadie había logrado derrotar a los caballeros de oro, pero debido a que su contrincante únicamente estaba interesado en obedecer ciegamente aquellas ordenes dadas por Arlés, no atendería a razones. Por otro lado, de Milo dependía el que se siguiera manteniendo el status quo, ya que habría supuesto una terrible deshonra el caer derrotado ante un caballero de rango inferior y más aún considerando que él era el más veloz de los santos de oro.

Durante el combate Milo se encontraba algo frustrado pues la mayoría de sus ataques, a pesar de su increíble rapidez, no hacían mella en el otro. Albiore los evitaba, a veces gracias a su agilidad, otras gracias al uso de las cadenas de las que su armadura venía provista.  
Albiore tampoco lo tenía fácil, sin embargo, Milo lo había subestimado pues su cosmos era muchísimo más poderoso que el de un simple caballero de plata. De hecho, si Aldebarán no hubiera sido el dueño de la armadura de Tauro, tal vez se habría estado enfrentando a otro caballero dorado, con las consecuencias que ello traería: un combate de mil dias y mil noches de duración, sin tregua y sin cuartel, que sólo terminaría con la muerte de uno de ellos... o la de ambos.

Mientras que seguían en este terrible tira y afloja, Milo comprendió que el caballero que se hallaba ante él era un hombre valiente y de gran habilidad; no tendría fácil el derrotarle y eso suponiendo que pudiera hacerlo. Por lo tanto, incrementó el nivel de sus ataques, a los que el caballero de plata correspondió de similar manera y aunque su armadura había sufrido más daño que la dorada, su cosmos era aún muy poderoso. La técnica de restricción no había funcionado con él, por lo tanto, Milo tenía que intentar algo mucho más drástico.

—¡Aguja escarlata!... ¡Felicidades, Albiore!, ésta es una de las pocas veces en las que he usado esta técnica en un combate real.

La frustración de Milo iba en aumento puesto que hasta entonces nunca había pasado de usar más de dos o tres agujas y Albiore, gracias a sus habilidades y la protección que le otorgaban sus cadenas, consiguió esquivar aquellos ataques e incluso llegó a contraatacarle. No obstante, como buen caballero de oro, no se dio por vencido y continuó atacando, pues estaba seguro de que tarde o temprano acabaría derrotándolo. Milo se impacientó por acabar con aquella misión de una vez por todas y tras algunos intentos con los que no consiguió herir de gravedad al caballero de plata, decidió emplear su técnica más devastadora: la picadura de Antares.

Una fracción de segundo después de que Milo comenzara a lanzarle el golpe definitivo, el caballero de Cefeo notó un pequeño rasguño en su brazo derecho, en un lugar desprotegido por la armadura que portaba. Algunas gotas de sangre brotaron y el rubio se sintió algo mareado debido a un aroma desconocido en la isla de Andrómeda: un sutil perfume de rosas. Sintió, por último, el golpe de gracia por parte de Milo; cayó desplomado al suelo y su cosmos comenzó a apagarse rápidamente.  
Milo dio por terminada su misión tras haberse cerciorado de que el caballero de plata estuviera a las puertas de la muerte sin que hubiera posibilidad alguna de recuperación. Se marchó de allí sabedor de haberla cumplido pero sin comprender exactamente cómo había vencido a aquel caballero.

Le pareció muy extraño que tras una lucha tan valerosa el que Albiore hubiera perdido su concentración de aquella forma. Aunque en teoría se la considerara como una técnica imposible de defender y de evadir, Antares aún no le había alcanzado cuando el argentino comenzó a desplomarse. Milo tuvo que concluir que sus golpes debieron haber hecho un daño mucho mayor durante la pelea de lo que había creído.  
No se percató de la flor que yacía en el suelo cerca del cuerpo del rubio pues estaba cansado tras aquel arduo combate, aunque sí notó un ligero aroma a rosas que atribuyó a su cansancio y su deseo de ver de nuevo a Afrodita.

ULTIMO CAPITULO  
Afrodita había permanecido escondido hasta ese momento con su cosmos apagado e hizo acto de aparición junto al cuerpo inerte del joven caballero de plata cuando Milo se marchó.  
Albiore aún seguía vivo, luchando con todas sus fuerzas por no caer vencido por el sueño acogedor al que le invitaba el dulce aroma de la rosa roja, pero paulatinamente su cosmos se debilitaba porque el veneno había penetrado ya en su flujo sanguíneo y estaba surtiendo su devastador efecto. El caballero de Piscis se sentó a su lado.  
—Volvemos a vernos, caballero de Cefeo— le saludó en una voz sorprendentemente tierna.  
—¿Tú fuiste quien me atacó...? —la voz de Albiore sonaba entrecortada debido al cansancio y los efectos causados por el veneno de la rosa.  
—Así es, Milo lo estaba pasando mal y decidí echarle una mano— afirmó mientras jugueteaba con una rosa roja entre sus dedos —no podía permitir que lo hirieras. ¿Sabes?, debes ser un caballero muy hábil para poder luchar como lo hiciste contra el Escorpión y habría sido un golpe devastador para los de nuestro rango el que hubieras conseguido derrotarle.  
—¡Maldito seas!... —le contestó con gran dificultad— ¡no eres más que un cobarde...!  
—¿Cobarde?, no, no, mi querido Albiore, es justa retribución— replicó con una pizca de indignación.  
—¿Por qué?... ¿porque te rechacé en el Santuario?...  
—Sí, mi hermoso Albiore, aquella fue una ofensa que no pude tolerar. Será mejor que te relajes, nada puedes hacer contra el perfume de mis rosas. Déjate llevar por su dulce invitación...

Afrodita se recostó al lado del caballero entrelazando sus dedos con los de Albiore en un tierno gesto mientras acariciaba su rostro; no es que estuviera arrepentido por haberlo herido mortalmente ya que las órdenes del Patriarca debían ser obedecidas sin cuestión alguna. Aunque por un lado, le llenaba de horror el pensar que si Milo hubiera sido derrotado porque se habría creado un muy mal precedente y el honor de los caballeros de oro habría sido mermado; por el otro, se sentía algo triste al ver que aquel hombre que le atrajo tanto cuando lo vio por primera vez, a pesar de estar a las puertas de la muerte, tuviera el valor de rechazarle una vez más. El argentino no podía hacer nada por oponérsele pero estaba recordando con ironía las palabras que pronunció una de las veces en el Santuario cuando Afrodita intentó seducirlo: _antes morir que hacer tal cosa contigo._  
—Algún día pagarás cara esta traición... —pronunció con gran esfuerzo las que resultaron ser sus últimas palabras.  
—Tal vez, o tal vez no, pero mientras... —respondió indiferentemente a la amenaza del moribundo.

El caballero dorado tomó su rostro y lo volvió hacia el suyo, cerrando los ojos besó los labios de Albiore en un largo y tierno beso que terminó unos segundos antes de que muriera.

—Es curioso, mi querido Albiore, —dijo al ya fallecido caballero mientras acariciaba su mejilla— que cumplieras con tu palabra hasta el último momento y que prefirieras la muerte a una noche de pasión conmigo. Tal vez no debería sorprenderme puesto que tu reputación de hombre que cumple con sus promesas te precedía y sólo por eso mereces que haga honor a tu valentía.

Limpió lo mejor que pudo el cuerpo del caballero caído y terminó cubriéndolo de hermosas e inofensivas rosas rojas y blancas. Haciendo honor a su reputación como amante de la belleza, Afrodita se quedó observándolo durante un largo rato, maravillado en el hecho de que la muerte no hubiera podido arrebatarle su hermosura. Paradójicamente, orgulloso como era, de lo concentrado que estaba en aquella visión y en pensar en las diferentes posibilidades si las circunstancias de sus encuentros con Albiore hubieran sido diferentes, ni tan siquiera le importaba que fuera Milo quien se fuera a llevar el crédito por haberle dado muerte.

_¡Qué terrible perdida! ¡y pensar que sólo pudo disfrutar por unos breves instantes de tus labios!... ¡Ironías del destino!... _pensó mientras regresaba al Santuario.

Al igual que poco tiempo más tarde, Afrodita se encontró con que también fue una ironía del destino el que las últimas palabras del caballero de Cefeo se cumplieran.

FIN


End file.
